A Whole New World
by SookieNorth13
Summary: Commonly called a "Street Rat" Kagome tries to just stay alive. She gazes upon the castle of Saigoku with desire for a comfortable life. Sesshoumaru is a Prince being forced to take a wife. To escape the pressures of his father, Sesshoumaru slips away in disguise. Little does he know he will find the one thing is trying to escape from. A twist on the classic Aladdin story.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own either Aladdin or Inuyasha.

"Welcome to Saigoku! Land of mystery and enchantment! And the finest merchandise in the western lands come on down!"

"Pretty lady buy this comb! No finer comb in the entire Western Lands!"

"Sweet potatoes! Sweet potatoes, pumpkins, and the finest squash!"

Kagome clutched her dark brown kimono tight to her chest. She darter her dark brown eyes across the streets.

"Shippo! Go now!"

Shippo, his bright orange hair blazing in the sun light, ran towards the apple merchant. He bumped into his leg, causing the man to look down.

"Watch it you little brat!"

Shippo started crying, and jumping on one foot.

"I think you stepped on me! Wah!"

When the merchant looked down at Shippo and continued to yell, Kagome took the opportunity to run and grab apples from this stand and bread from his basket. She stuffed them quickly into her bag. Her and Shippo had scarce to eat for the last two days and they needed something. She was closing her bag when she heard the voices she most hated to hear.

"Stop theif!"

When she turned her head, three guards were running towards her. She jumped up in a panic and ran. She grabbed Shippo and held him close, all while the merchant joined in the yelling.

"Come back here you street rat!"

"Kagome we will not make it this time!" Shippo said against her throat. Kagome's black hair whipped around her face as she ran with heavy breath.

"Yes we will!"

Kagome tripped and fell to the ground.

"Kagome! Are you ok?"

The yelling voices were getting louder. Kagome saw a couple of apples roll away. Kagome tried to reach for one rolling away, when she heard the voice of the head guard.

"There she is! Stop!"

Kagome jumped to her feet and grabbed Shippo again.

Kagome could not run much farther. Her lungs were full of pain. She turned a corner, inside of the building.

"There! She went in there!"

Kagome groaned; for large men they could keep up with her quite well. The building she ran into seemed to be a bar. She pushed the tables and chairs out of the way. People were yelling, and moving out of the way. She ran up the first flight of stairs she could find.

As she ran down the hallway, she got pulled into a room. A door was slammed shut and a hand covered her mouth. She felt Shippo get pulled from her arms and an opposite hand covered his mouth.

"Sango is going to kill you for getting caught you know."

Kagome looked up and saw the dark eyes of her best friend's husband, Miroku. She smiled against his hand. She would pay for it later, but for now she was safe.

Sesshoumaru was angry. Angry and disgusted. Once again his father has gone behind him and set up a Miai. He had no desire to marry. The women in his court and across his nation disgusted him.

Beside him his dog, Isamu, walked beside him. Isamu was grand, standing at his waist. His fur was bright silver like Sesshoumaru's his eyes were an ice blue with an intense gaze. Many feared Isamu, all but Sesshoumaru. Why would they not? He favored his Lord. His name, Killing Perfection stood true. Any who questioned him met their death, his fiery golden gaze their last image before they met the eternal death.

"Father!"

Sesshoumaru yelled as the door to his father's study was thrown open.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru."

Inu no Taisho was sitting at his desk, papers scattered across his desk. Sesshoumaru was his mirror image. Silver hair and intense golden eyes, albeit the Inu no Taisho's being more kind. His father fooled many people. In his father's prime he was a great man, greater than any other king or Lord.

"How could you?"

"I do not know what you mean son." Inu no Taisho smirked and looked down to his desk.

"You know exactly what I mean father. The Miai. I did not agree to it."

"Well it is all well that you are not the Lord Ruler of the country yet isn't it."

Sesshoumaru growled.

"Father this is not a joke."

"I am not jesting." Inu no Taisho laid down his quill. He leaned back in his chair, placing his fingers against his chin. "You are my eldest son. You will be the one to take over once I am unable to. You will not be able to properly rule without taking a wife."

"Not this again. I have no need to take a wife."

"You will not argue!"

Inu no Taisho did not raise his voice but looked at his son sternly. His eldest was a stubborn one. He was strong, able to take an army, charm any politician to his side, but he did not know the true meaning of love. Instead of caring for his people, Inu no Taisho believed it was a strong possibility for him to become a tyrant, one that would be war hungry. Saigoku was not a place of war. It was a wealthy land of peace. His son needed to learn the true meaning of love, of protecting someone he loves.

"The princess Kagura will be here within two days. You will meet with her. Perhaps you may like her."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He growled at Isamu and turned his back. He heard his father call his name, but he ignored him. If he could not persuade his father to cancel his silly miai then he would make the princess reject him herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome whistled to herself, patting the bag at her side. In exchange for some work, Sango and Miroku had given her some food to last a couple of days.

"I'm glad it did not take long for those guards to leave." Shippo said proudly munching on the sweet that Sango had given him. He was exhausted and wanted to get back to their home.

Kagome nodded in agreement. It was going to be dark soon and she too wanted to get home and rest. It had been a hard day, but then again she did not know the meaning of an easy one.

She directed Shippo in back alleys. Even though the guards had disappeared, it did not mean that they were gone completely. There were times she quickly had to escape because one or two of them were lurking in the dark. One time of that experience was more than enough for her.

Loud music caught her attention. She was bound and determined to ignore the ruckus, until Shippo forced her hand.

"Shippo come back here! Now!" He didn't listen to her, for once, and ran to the edge of the street. He was standing between two men, her behind them.

"Mama look!"

Kagome was mesmorized by the bright glittering of jewels on horses, and the bright bronze armor of guards. Horns were being blown and, the most attractive site, was a black haired beauty with bright red lips and an expensive silk kimono. Her face, from the nose down, was covered by a pale fan with red sakura blossoms.

"On her way to the palace I suppose." One of the men said.

"Another suitor for the prince."

Kagome shook her head. Of course she was a princess. She looked down at her dark brown kimono. It did not make her any less depressed to know she was at the bottom of the food chain.

Screams and gasps filled her ears and caught her attention. Two children, one boy and girl, about 6 years old ran out in the middle of the street. The eldest girl seemed to be chasing the younger boy. The youngest boy did not seem to realize what he was running in front of until horses whined and stood on their back legs, causing the princess to almost fall off. The guards were immediately on alert, one pulling out a whip. The little boy was hugged by the little girl both eyes closed.

"Out of our way you filthy brats!" One of the guards said as he raised a whip.

Kagome ran between the two men and blocked them from the punishment, taking the blunt of the whip. Her kimono was slashed at the side, but she bit back her scream. She wrapped her wrist around the end of the whip and pulled it out of the guard's hand.

"Hey if I was as rich as you, I could afford some manners." She threw the whip back at the guard, causing him to glare at her and his horse to sway back and forth.

"I'll teach you some manners."

The horse proceeded forward and the guard kicked Kagome to the side of the street. Everyone around her laughed loudly. Kagome saw the kids escape to where her and Shippo were previously standing.

"Well look at that," Kagome began. "It's not every day that you see a horse with two rear ends."

The guards gasped. The princess was beside her then smirking down at Kagome. She removed the fan and glared.

"You are nothing more than a street rat. You were born a street rat and you will die a street rat. In fact, when you finally do die only your fleas will mourn you."

Kagome, in her anger, jumped up and planned on attacking the princess, not caring if she died, when she felt her kimono pulled. She looked to her side and saw Shippo there looking at her worriedly.

The princess and her guards entered the gates and disappeared from sight when the gates fully closed.

Kagome sighed as the crowd began to disappear.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas."

"Come on mama." Shippo whined, trying to help her up.

Kagome stood and stared at the gate sadly. She raised her hand to scratched her head, but immediately stopped.

"Come on Shippo, let's go home."

By the time that Kagome and Shippo had gotten home, it was dark. The stars were glittering against the blackness of the sky. The moonlight bathed their steps and helped guide them to the top.

 _Rif raf. Street rat. I'm not like that. Why can't they look closer? Would they see a poor girl? No sir, they would not. If they'd look closer they would see so much more to me._

Kagome was lost in thought, as Shippo ran immediately to his burlap bed with a cloth as a blanket and an old sack full of sand as his pillow. Their home wasn't much. Just an abandoned one room with dilapidated walls with a ceiling half caved in. One wall was almost completely gone, which Kagome covered with a large piece of cloth she found in the streets.

"One day Shippo things will change." Kagome began. She drew back the cloth, after making sure he was completely tucked in, and looked at the open city. The largest view was the palace of Inutaisho. Towering above the gates and the city in marble and gold, made Kagome sigh. The moon and sun seemed to rise and set one it. "One day we will be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."

Inutaisho was pacing back and forth against the cream marble floor. He was praying to all the gods that this meeting would go well. He needed Sesshoumaru married. He couldn't put the Lords off much longer, and he wanted grandchildren. He smiled at the thought of pups running around and laughing.

He was brought out of his reverie when the doors that led to the garden was thrown open.

"I have never been so insulted!"

Kagura was a beautiful princess, Inutaisho thought. However in this moment her kimono was slightly torn, her hair was hanging in her face, and her painted face was contorted in a scowl.

"Leaving so soon?" Inutaisho said with a nervous smile.

"Good luck marrying off that monster of a man." She stormed off screaming out insults.

Inutaisho growled to himself. _Sesshoumaru, I'm going to kill you._ He thought.

Inutaisho screamed Sesshoumaru's name and saw him staring into the large fountain in the middle of the garden. As he got closer Isamu stood in front of him, growling with a piece of, what he thought, was the princess's kimono. Sesshoumaru turned his head and laughed lightly.

"So this is why the Princess Kagura stormed out?" Inutaisho said as he pulled the material from Isamu's mouth.

"Isamu was just playing with her." Sesshoumaru answered as Isamu came back, rubbing his head against Sesshoumaru's leg. "Weren't you Isamu? You were just playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Princess weren't you?" Sesshoumaru laughed, and it was almost as if Isamu was laughing with him as he pat his head. Both quit laughing as they saw Inutaisho's angry expression.

"Sesshoumaru, you have to stop rejecting every princess that comes. The law says you must be married…"

"To a princess. I know."

"If you know then you must understand the gravity of this situation. Every heir has a betrothed by your age."

"The law is wrong father. I don't want to be forced into this. If I do marry," _which I never plan to_ "I want it to be by my choice."

"Son, it is not only this law. I want to see you happy, and a successful ruler."

"I will lead this country just as good as you. I am powerful by my own right."

"But you have nothing to protect. You have no compassion in your heart. This is one of the most important lessons you will ever learn."

"If you want me to learn things then let me outside the palace. I'm sure that I can learn a lot by watching the people."

"You leaving the palace will not bring compassion to your heart. How can you have compassion for strangers when you cannot let someone close to you?"

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms. His father was really starting to piss him off.

"I will not marry."

Inutaisho growled and rubbed his temples.

"We are not done with this conversation." He forced out between clenched teeth. Before Inutaisho said something out of the anger he was feeling, he turned on his heel and walked back into the castle.

"I don't know where he gets it." He mumbled to himself. "His mother wasn't nearly this picky."

Inutaisho continued to his office and collapsed in his chair. As he continued to rub his temples a shadow came over him. He looked up, his eyes turning from red to gold, until he realized who was standing before him.

"Ah Naraku, my most loyal servent."

Naraku bowed, his onyx hair nearly covering his face. His red eyes were glittering like rubies.

"It is an honor to serve you my lord."

"Kami forbid you have any sons of your own."

"My Lord?"

"I'm sorry. It's Sesshoumaru. He ran off another princess."

"The prince is quite the stubborn one."

"Stubborn is an understatement. I don't know how many available princesses there will be after this. I am truly at my wits end."

"Perhaps I can devise an answer to this problem?"

Inutaisho laughed lowly. "If you could, that would be a gift from Kami."

Naraku bowed slightly again. "I'm sure I could. I would only need one thing."

"And that would be?"

"Just the blue diamond?"

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow. "That is a precious heirloom."

Naraku smiled at him. "It has power within in. Power that will help me in finding your son's match."

Inutaisho was silent for a moment and stood from his chair. He reached inside a desk drawer and withdrew a blue diamond ring.

"I'm insane to think this could possible work, but if anyone could find him a match, I'm sure you could." Inutaisho placed the ring into Naraku's outstretched hand then waived him away. "Now leave me. I need some peace."

Naraku bowed, hiding the malicious smile that crossed his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin...

Lightning struck in the dark cave. Machines that Naraku were moving with such an intensity that the sounds were bouncing off the rock walls. This was a place that Naraku always escaped to after dealing with the ridiculous lord. He should be Lord. He should be the one ruling the lands and bending everyone and everything to his will. The dogs that were running this castle were nothing but weak puppies in his eyes.

"My Lord?" A small child with white hair and purple eyes approached him, bowling lowly.

"Get ready Hakudoshi. I have what we need to find our diamond."

"Our diamond my lord?"

Naraku did not answer the boy. He was close to his most ultimate treasure. It was trapped. Trapped in a Cave of Wonders. He had tried to multiple times to gain his treasure, using worthless peasants to get in it and steal the treasure, but to no avail. He had to find the right person to enter, one that the cave would not eat or collapse on him. Yes, the cave that would come alive in the shape of a tiger.

Naraku walked up to a podium and placed the ring on top of two golden snakes whose tongues were tied in an intricate way. As soon as the ring was placed a mini storm swarmed above him, lightning striking all around him. Hakudoshi stepped away from Naraku, covering his eyes from the bright flashes.

"Oh sands of time, reveal the one that can enter the cave."

The diamond formed into an hourglass. Sand rushed around the inside until an ebony haired woman came into view.

"A woman?" Hakudoshi was puzzled.

Naraku rubbed his chin. He was equally puzzled, expecting a man to be the one the cave wanted.

The sands disappeared and revealed another scene. The woman was standing next to a tall demon with bright silver hair. It was Prince Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, quite odd indeed. Why don't we send the guards to extend an invitation to this lovely woman?"

Naraku laughed. Things just seemed to get more interesting by the minute.

Dawn was about to befall Saigoku, and it could not have come sooner. Sesshoumaru was determined to prove his father wrong. He knew if he went out into the city he would learn things. He would meet people and connect in some way. He would prove to his father that he could learn compassion, and then he would have no reason to marry.

Taking a wife did not disgust him, but Sesshoumaru had been around a lot of women. They all wanted the same thing. They wanted power and wealth. They did not care about him. They would not bother to get to know him, other than his body. These women were whores and whores were only good for a short amount of time and for one thing.

Sesshoumaru wrapped the hood of his cloak tighter. He could not let anyone guess his identity. His father would be furious if he knew what he was doing.

Instead of going out the front gate, he went to the garden, one of his only paradises. There was a tree that stretched over the large wall that surrounded the palace. If he could climb to the top he would achieve his goal.

A noise startled Sesshoumaru. He did not bother looking back at who it was. He hid behind the tree, feeling for a branch. He had to get out quickly. He kept his breath steady and dug his claws into the bark of the tree.

He was so focused he did not realize that his boot had slipped. He grabbed on to the nearest branch, at the same time, felt something hard under his boot. He looked down and Isamu was looking at him with sad eyes. He let himself fall to the ground and pet the dog's head.

"I'm sorry Isamu, but I must go for a short time. I cannot stay here and let father parade these women in front of me." He nuzzled the dog's forehead and the dog whined in response. "Stay here and watch things for me. I promise I will return."

With one last pet, Sesshomaru climbed the tree, faster. Isamu pushed his head against his boot, pushing him up. Sesshoumaru jumped from a branch to the top of a wall. "Goodbye Isamu." He whispered, then faded into the darkness.

"Alright Shippo, go!"

Shippo gave Kagome a thumbs up and jumped down on a box. He did a dance in order to distract the merchant who was selling melons.

"What are you doing here you runt? Get out!" Shippo started laughing and jumping around. While the man was distracted with Shippo, Kagome reached down and grabbed a large melon. She gave Shippo the signal and he disappeared behind a box. The merchant was confused and looked around. He seemed a little confused at a missing melon, but not alarmed enough to say anything. Shippo had grabbed a smaller melon and jumped to where Kagome was before the merchant noticed.

"Good job Shippo!" Kagome said, a smile on her face. She cracked the melon against her knee, splitting it in two. "Breakfast is served!"

Shippo's smile matched Kagome's. He dug in with gusto. Kagome picked at hers, trying to savor the taste of the melon. Even though they were practically starving, Kagome had decided to savor as much as she can, and, when she did eat slower, she filled up faster. She could save more food that way.

Her dark brown eyes scanned the crowd. Merchants of all shapes and sizes were yelling at customers, trying to get them to buy their goods. Jewelry, food, clothes, it could all be bought here. The crowds were a good disguise for her most of the time when she tried to pickpocket or slyly take food. Today there was a performer. She had seen him a time or two, and he always entertained Shippo with fire breathing. He even stuck swords down his throat. Her eyes were caught by a tall gentleman, around 6'4 that bumped into the fire breather while he was sticking something else down his throat. The entertainer seemed to choke. He faced the hooded man and burped, sending fire towards the man's face. Her eyes widened. The hood had fallen to reveal the most handsome man she had ever seen.

The hooded man was long silver hair that gleamed against the sunlight. His eyes were a bright gold, slightly hooded with a defined almond shaped. He was clearly a demon with red marks that graced his cheeks. His nose was perfectly formed with an elegant tip, and his mouth was thin with a full bottom lip. His body was covered by the cloak, but she was sure he was just as beautiful in body as he was in the face.

The hooded man looked to be angry at first, but bowed to the fire breather, and raised the hood back over his head. Kagome was focused on his mesmerizing eyes. How embarrassed she would be if he caught her staring.

She was pulled out of her reverie when she felt her arm being slapped. Shippo had a panicked look on his face. She, unwillingly, moved her eyes from the gorgeous man and looked where Shippo was pointing. A little boy she had seen in the market was trying to sneak an apple from a merchant. He wasn't able to steal he apple in time, and the large male merchant grabbed the child and grabbed his arm.

Kagome paled. She knew the penalty for stealing, if you were caught. Your arm would be removed by a sword. The boy was too young to understand the consequences of such actions.

Most of the people in the area gasped, staring in horror. It sickened Kagome how they could just let a man do this to a child. She immediately jumped off the top of her canopy and grabbed the merchant's wrist.

"Oh thank you kind sir, I'm so glad you found him!" She said with a big smile on her face. The merchant man looked at her curiously. "I've been looking all over for you!" She said swinging her finger at the young boy. The young boy looked at her confusingly. "Just play along." She whispered.

"You know this little boy?" The merchant asked.

"Oh yes. He is my little brother." Kagome was trying to be extra sweet, plastering a big smile to her face. Kagome saw the little boy run away with the apple from the corner of her eyes.

"Since he is your brother, I expect you to pay for what was taken from me."

"I do believe he put the apple back." She tried to quickly step away, but the merchant grabbed her wrist before she got too far.

"I do not believe you heard what I said missy. Pay me now, or you will suffer the child's punishment."

He grabbed Kagome roughly and slammed her arm against his wooden table. Kagome panicked on the inside, but gave him the biggest doe eyes she could possibly make.

"I apologize sir, if you let me go to my father I will be more than happy to get some…"

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?" The merchant was practically yelling. He grabbed his sword with his free hand and raised it above his head. Kagome closed her eyes preparing for an attack.

"Is this truly how to treat a lady?"

A velvet voice made Kagome's heart beat faster. Both her and the merchant looked to their side and saw the hooded man glaring at the merchant.

"You will stay out of this! This woman has stolen and the law is clear on what we do to thieves!"

Kagome struggled to remove her wrist but the merchant would not let go.

"It is my business when you touch what is mine."

Kagome's heart stopped. The hooded man approached the two, throwing a couple gold coins on the table. The hooded man pulled Kagome's wrist from the merchant's and playfully glared down at her.

"Haven't I told you never to wander off? You always get in trouble." Kagome lowerd her head to hide the smile. This man was saving her. She answered, ignoring the fact that she was burning where this man was holding her arm.

"I- I'm sorry."

"Mama!" Shippo grasped on to his leg. Kagome saw a little bulge in his shirt but she chose to ignore it.

"I apologize for any harm my wife has caused you." The hooded man said bowing slightly to the merchant. He turned Kagome around and started pushing her back. "Let us go now."

Kagome looked down at Shippo and nudged her head, signaling him to follow. The merchant still looked angry as he snatched the coins off of the table. Shippo began to follow but did not watch, and tripped over the rope. When he did coins and a few apples fell from his shirt. Kagome and the merchant's eyes widened. Shippo scrambled to grab everything he could. Kagome grabbed the hooded man's wrist.

"Come on!" she yelled as the merchant tried to reach for them, and began running with the hooded man behind her.

"Come back here you thieves!" Kagome and Shippo laughed until the three were completely out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, I do not own Aladdin or Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he did it. He should have just let the woman receive her punishment, but he couldn't. He saw how the small woman saved a child, and it didn't miss his gaze how hungry the poor child looked. He had heard about the people in the town but had not realized the true extent of the people in the city until he saw it.

"Thank you for saving me." The woman said to him. He saw her bright smile and his beast started to rattle. It was strange to him. He had been around plenty of beautiful women, but none of them had made his beast awaken as this little woman in front of him. When he grabbed her by the arms he felt electricity go through his body, his hands burned against her skin. Running behind her, he saw the curves under her brown kimono, the one he saw was torn at the side. It made him growl to think of what caused the scratches. He wanted to find the one who caused those scratches and run his claws against their throat.

Her blue black hair cascaded down her back, and he had the urge to run his fingers through her wild hair. It waved down to her bottom which swayed against her round bottom with every step she took.

This confusing young woman climbed a ladder with the small demon child following her. His eyes remained on her form. Even her voice did things to him, like causing his blood to rush through his body and made his heard pound. He was happy that he wore loose pants so she couldn't see how his body hardened at the thought of her. His demon hissed at him to not look like a fool in front of this woman.

"Are you alright?"

The woman was looking down at him, her dark eyes mesmerizing to him. He could get lost in them. She had thick dark lashes framed her eyes beautifully. Her nose was small with a button tip, and she had sinfully full lips that he imagined kissing regularly.

Kissing? He had never thought of kissing a woman before her. What kind of woman was she?

"Yes." He said clearing his throat. He started to climb the latter. The woman extended her hand to him. He did not need the help but he accepted her help so he had an excuse to touch her.

He heard her inhale as he crouched on top of a roof. He saw her eyes cloud over. He hoped she was feeling the same thing he was. He leaned in close to her, inhaling her sweet jasmine scent. His hand itched to touch her silky hair. She lowered and shook her head.

"Is this your first time in the marketplace?" She asked as she stood. The moment was put on hold. Sesshoumaru stood smirking. This woman thought she could get away from him? He could play this game.

"What makes you think this is my first time?"

"Well you do kind of stand out." The woman gasped. She clearly did not mean to say what she did. He smirked at her blush. She turned her head and picked up a pole. His eyes widened as he stared at her bottom, her plump, heart shaped bottom. The small demon child jumped on her shoulder as she used the pole to jump to the next roof.

"I notice a lot of people around here." She said across the way. "I don't remember ever seeing you." He watched her as she grabbed a long piece of wood. The way she moved the wood told him she was used to doing heavy lifting. This made him angry and his mind reeling. He looked where she previously was and grabbed another pole.

As the woman tossed the long wooden plank down he had already catapulted where she was. He saw the woman and child looking at him with wide eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"I'm a fast learner." He threw the pole at her and she immediately caught it with her two hands. It impressed Sesshoumaru how quick her reflexes were.

"So you are." She answered smiling. The child didn't look too impressed. The woman ran towards him and grabbed his hand. He felt that surge of heat through his body once more. "Come on, this way."

That smile she had, the most beautiful one he had ever seen, stunned him. He let her lead the way by pulling his hand. She led him up another ladder and into a building that looked beaten down.

"Watch your head now." She said as she ducked her head from a fallen beam. The ceiling looked like it was falling apart. He ducked with her. "Oh and here." He ducked again, and watched as the small demon child ran ahead of them.

"This is where you live?" He said with a strained voice.

"Yep, just me and Shippo. We come and go as we please."

Sesshoumaru could barely control the demon inside of him. This beauty should be showered with silk, jewels, and a palace. She should not be here in this building that is holding on by a thread.

"It may not be much," She said, breaking his thoughts. "But it has a great view."

She let go of his hand, which made his inner demon whine. She approached a large piece of cloth and pulled it back a little, revealing a view of the entire city, including his castle.

"The palace is one of my favorite views." The woman leaned against a large rock that was against her window.

The palace brought not to fond of memories to Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, it's wonderful." He answered sarcastically. He would have rather brought the conversation back to this enchanting woman. He wanted to learn all about her.

"I sometimes wonder what it would be like to live there."

 _I could show you._ Sesshoumaru thought. He wanted to whisk this woman back to the palace, in his bedchamber, and lock her up. This fierce possessiveness drove him mad. It was confusing, but he welcomed it.

"It's not that great. People always telling you where to go and how to dress."

The woman let out a sigh.

"It's better than here. Always scraping for food and ducking the guards."

It brought the recent memories back to the forefront of his mind. That disgusting merchant raising a short sword to this woman. He glanced to the side at the small demon child who was chomping away at an apple, preoccupied.

"That child…"

The woman followed his gaze to Shippo and smiled at him.

"I found him on the streets. Guards had killed his father and his mother killed herself."

"He calls you mother?"

The woman smiled proudly.

"Yes. I raise him like my own. We are all each other has." Sesshoumaru did not comment further. The demon inside him was soothed by the fact that this woman was untouched. It brought him pride that a human woman like her would take in a demon child.

He looked back at the woman and noticed she was staring back at him with her arms crossed, causing her breasts to be raised. His gaze hungrily devoured her form, and he let out a growl when he came across the scratches again.

"Those marks…" Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards her.

The woman looked down and shook her head.

"It was an incident yesterday."

Sesshoumaru got close enough to run his hand down the scratches. He felt her shiver under his touch.

"Tell me." Something in him needed to know. He wanted to hunt down the monster that dared to harm such beautiful skin.

"Did you hear about the princess that came into town yesterday?" Sesshoumaru stilled. If Kagura had anything to do with this, he would make her pay. "She came as a potential wife for the prince. Two children scared a horse, and one of the guards raised a whip to them." Sesshoumaru heard of these things happening, but he was never angered about it until now.

"You took the punishment for them."

"I had no choice. They were children."

Sesshoumaru caressed her side. It caused her gaze to lock with his. The heat between them was there. The woman cleared her throat and tried to move away from him. He grabbed her hand, keeping her exactly where she was. He used his thumb to run against her pulse in her wrist.

"So where are you from?"

Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It doesn't matter. I left and I do not plan on going back for a while."

"Really? How come?" Sesshoumaru was happy the woman wanted to know about him, but he didn't want her to know who he was yet. He sighed.

"My father is pressuring me to take a wife."

"Oh," the woman's face dropped. For a brief moment he thought about his father's reaction to bringing this woman home. "That horrible. No one should be forced to marry someone they don't love."

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to her. He heard the woman inhale. She did not show signs that she wanted him to stop.

"It is very kind of you to offer sympathy." Her answer was a smile.

"If only there was something I could do to help."

Sesshoumaru could not stand the heat anymore. His free hand cupped her cheek and he immediately captured the woman's lips with his. He heard the woman gasp. He had doubts until she responded to his kiss. He pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. His tongue caressed her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He delved his tongue in, exploring every crevice of this woman. She would be his. He knew it. This woman would never leave his side.

He was beyond ecstatic when he felt her shyly battle his tongue with her. She was an innocent, he knew. Sesshoumaru pulled her body against his hard one. She moaned when he moved his hips against hers. He wanted her to know what she was doing to him.

Sesshoumaru pulled away from her when he heard stomping heading in their direction. He felt her whine in protest, causing him to rub her cheek in reassurance.

"Here you are!"

Five of the palace guards were headed towards them. The woman's eyes widened, and he felt her tighten her grip on his hand.

"They are after me!" They both said to each other. "They are after you?"

 _Father must have sent them._ Sesshoumaru thought. He felt his arm tugged towards the open entrance.

"Do you trust me?" The woman practically yelled at him. She pulled his arm, and he followed. "I said do you trust me?"

The guards were coming closer to them. She was antsy. Was this something she was used to.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied. He didn't have time to contemplate his answer.

"Then jump!" She pulled him down with her. The two of them, with the child on the woman's shoulder, fell through cloth roofs and finally landed on the sand. She grabbed his hand and tried to guide him to safety. They didn't get far until the woman ran into another, the captain of the guard. He grabbed the woman by the arms and lifted her into the air. Two men grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arms and threw him into the sand.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street rat?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red at the nickname his woman was getting.

"Let go of my mama!" The child jumped on his captain's heard, covering his eyes with a hat. The woman tried to run but was caught by two other men. Sesshoumaru saw the captain grab the child and throw him in a pot.

"Let her go!" Sesshoumaru demanded. The guards laughed at him then turned to the woman.

"We all knew you were a whore. It's the dungeon for you!"

"I said unhand her!" Sesshoumaru threw the hood from his head. "By order of the Prince!"

The captain of the guard stopped laughing, his eyes widening.

"Prince Sesshoumaru!" All of the guards bowed, and pushed the woman's head down. He watched as her head shot back up, her gazing at him with fear. "What are you doing outside of the palace, and with this wh…"

"Do you dare question me?" Sesshoumaru raised his voice a little. He knew if his woman was called a whore again he would go on a killing spree.

"No my lord. But my orders come from Naraku. He has demanded this woman. You will have to take it up with him."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms.

"Believe me. I will."

His heard broke as the woman was drug away from him. He would get her back, and he would treat her like how she deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin.

Naraku was gliding through the halls. He was smiling, happy that his orders were carried out successfully. Soon he would have his treasure. Soon he would have everything he ever dreamed of. Damn the Lord Inutaisho and his despicable sons. They would be following _his_ orders soon enough.

"NARAKU!"

Naraku stopped, his blood frozen in his veins. It was the eldest son Sesshoumaru. He sounded, to put it lightly, less than pleased. His silhouette appeared at the end of the hall and he immediately fell into a bow.

"My lord." The aura in the room darkened. The prince was not happy about something. _Perhaps it was the girl._ "How may I be of service to you?"

"The guards just took a woman from the market on your orders. Explain."

Naraku stood. The prince's eyes were lined in red. He looked down-right dangerous.

"Your father has charged me with keeping peace in Saigoku. The woman was a criminal."

"What was her crime?"

"Thievery. She was one of the main conspirators to steal Tetsusaiga."

"A woman planning this crime?" Sesshoumaru raised a brow. That woman did not seem capable of such a feat. She was gentle and kind, her brown eyes full of wonder. "Impossible. She of all people would have no hand in that. You will release her."

"I would if I could your highness. You see her sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"She was beheaded."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red. His demon was roaring in his cage. His claws enlongated. He grabbed Naraku by the throat and threw him against the wall. Naraku gasped with the pressure on his throat.

"You dare lie to me?"

"It is no lie my lord." For a moment Naraku was truly afraid for his life. The prince was this emotional over a woman. _Interesting._

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru barely realized it when his father entered. His blood was pumping in his ears. His demon was calling for blood. Blood of the man who had killed the woman he wanted. The woman he needed.

"What is going on here?" Inutaisho demanded, a steely edge to his voice.

"Tell me father, since when did we start executing without trials?" Sesshoumaru's voice was steady. His anger was barely controlled.

"We do not. Sesshoumaru! Release Naraku before you kill him!" Sesshoumaru reluctantly released him. Naraku was gasping heavily. For one time, and most likely the only time, he was happy the king was there.

The king looked at his son. He had never seen his son so full of rage. What had Naraku done?

"You have allowed Naraku to execute a woman for a crime she did not commit!"

Inutaisho's eyes widened. Criminals were tried but never did he allow a woman to be executed.

"I have found evidence, my lord, that she was a conspirator in a scheme meant to steal Tetsusaiga."

Hopefully the king would believe him. Tetsusaiga was a precious heirloom that the king himself got forged from one of his teeth.

"She would not do that!"

"Sesshoumaru silence. We will talk about this later. Naraku I expect a full report in my office within the hour."

Sesshoumaru was stunned. His beautiful woman was gone from the world because of Naraku and his father was giving him a mere slap on the wrist. It was unacceptable! He turned on his heel and ran from the room. He was on the brink of transforming. He needed to get away.

"Sesshoumaru!"

He ignored his father's command. His demon roared in his head. He fell to all fours, his silver hair enlongating. He kicked himself into the air, the wind angrily hitting his morphing face.

He saw her long onyx black hair, her dark brown eyes, her bright smile. He did not understand how he fell for her so quickly, but he didn't care. Was this his fault? If he would not have left the castle would she have remained an unknown?

He still felt her soft curves under his fingertips. He remembered her taste and her alluring voice. He would never find another woman like her. He would give anything to see and hear her again.

He landed in a field and threw his head back howling. His grief could be felt throughout the area.

"I didn't even know her name."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin

Kagome struggled against her chains. She screamed in frustration. The metal was scraping against her wrists and she was sure that they were turning red in irritation. Her mind flashed back to her silver haired dream man. She had fallen for those amber eyes, his strong jaw, his amazing physique, and the strong baritone voice that made her melt. No wonder princesses were throwing themselves at him.

"The prince," she thought aloud. "I can't believe it. I must have sounded so stupid to him."

No wonder he looked annoyed when she showed him her view of the castle. And she kissed him on top of that. He must have been so disgusted. She had never reacted like that around a man. Never had she been so attracted to someone. Of course she would be attracted to the one man she could never have.

"Kagome!" She looked up on saw Shippo standing in the small window up above. He had slipped through the bars and made it down to her. "Kagome! I am so glad I found you! I was afraid I would never see you again!"

Kagome rubbed her cheek against Shippo's. He was such a sight for sore eyes.

"I am so relieved to see you." Kagome said with glazed eyes. When she got home she was going to have a nice long cry. "Can you please help me out of these chains?"

Shippo pulled pins out of his pocket and began working on them almost immediately.

"You know Kagome, none of this would have happened if we wouldn't have let that man in our home. He's bad news."

"He's not bad news Shippo." She laughed when she caught him rolling his eyes. "Besides, we won't ever see him again." A loud click reverberated against the stone wall. She rubbed her irritated wrists and stared at the floor sadly. "He's the prince. There's a law. He must marry a princess, not a street rat like me." She wiped her eyes imagining his handsome face. "He deserves a princess." She sighed and laid her head against he wall. "I am such a fool."

"You are only a fool if you give up woman."

Kagome jumped up. Shippo stood protectively in front of her. A man came out of the shadows. He was wearing a baboon pelt covering everything except his mouth. Her skin crawled. There was something off about this man, something dangerous.

"Who are you?" She was mentally scanning the area around her. She would need to formulate an escape with Shippo if need be.

"I am a prisoner such as yourself. Do not fear young lady, I will not bring you harm."

"How long have you been here? I did not see you when they brought me in."

She saw the man smile. It was a devious one. "I have lost count of the days." Kagome did not miss the fact that he did not answer the latter part of her question. "I could not help but hearing you speak of the prince. He is what you desire." Kagome did not answer. After the extended silence the baboon man continued. "I wish to help you achieve what you desire."

"Why?"

"I have a passion for helping my fellow man."

"Forgive me if I do not fully believe you." The man chuckled.

"I can make you a deal. It will get us both out of here and you will get your prince."

"I'm listening." Kagome was definitely leery. Unless this man directly knew the prince there was no way she was going to see him again.

"There is a cave near here. A cave that has treasures beyond your wildest dreams. Treasure that could make you attractively wealthier."

"Nice try." Kagome crossed her arms and cocked her hip. This man was but a snake in the grass. She wanted him to leave her alone. "The law says only a princess can marry the prince."

"Have you not heard? It seems that the eldest prince is making things incredibly difficult for his father. It seems that within the week he intends to have a party. Any woman from a wealthy family is welcome to present herself. Hopes are that Prince Sesshoumaru will choose a wife."

My father is forcing me to marry.

Kagome remembered how sad he was at that fact. He must be so miserable.

"There is something in the cave that I require. It is called the Shikon jewel. If you can help me get the Shikon jewel I will make sure you have more gold that you could possibly imagine. A perfect wealthy candidate for the prince."

The offer was indeed attractive. Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"I do not trust this guy Kagome."

"Do you see another way out? We need to get out of here before they come back to sentence me." She sighed. "How do you expect me to help you get into the cave? It's out there and we are in here."

The baboon man smiled. He seemed to float to the side of the wall. He pressed his hand to it and a small section opened up. It would be big enough to crawl through. "Things are not always what they seem my dear." He smiled his creepy smile. "Now do we have a deal?"

Kagome started second guessing herself as she approached the cave with the baboon man. Shippo was not any better. His little body shook on her shoulder. It did not look like anything special from the outside, but she could feel power reverberating off of it. There was strong magic within this place.

The sky around the cave was a dark gray. No light seemed to be there, despite it being morning. In the distance she could hear the rumble of thunder. Even the earth beneath her feet seem to tremble in fear.

"Who disturbs my slumber?"

Kagome jumped and swallowed her shout. She hugged Shippo to her chest. A translucent female figure appeared before her. Her eyes were hooded and long hair flowed around her. Her eyes were solely focused on Kagome.

"Go on my dear." The baboon man said gently. She took no comfort in it. She squared her shoulders the best she could.

"I am Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

The woman's body was a flash of light as she darted in front of Kagome. Slowly she circled her then looked deeply into the woman's eyes. The ghost woman smiled faintly.

"You may proceed, but hear my warning. Touch nothing but the Shikon."

The woman faded away and the entrance of the cave gleamed a bright gold and red. It looked liked a portal, but to where she did not know. She walked closer and the walls around her morphed into stairs. In her mind Prince Sesshoumaru appeared. Was this really worth it? If she saw him again would he be as kind and loving? What if he had found another woman by now? The thought of him with someone else made her stomach churn. The baboon man's voice bellowed behind her.

"Remember Kagome, fetch me the Shikon jewel. After that you may have your reward."

Her reward. If all of this happened the way she planned then she would finally have happiness and the man she had come to love.


End file.
